He Don't Love You Like I Love You
by xheart to thee
Summary: [Oneshot PiperLeo] Leo's thoughts and feelings during Season 2 when Piper was with Dan.


**Ok well this is only a one chapter song fic that I decided to write. It is of course Piper and Leo but it is only Leo's thoughts during Season2 when Piper and Dan were together. The lyrics are from 'He Don't Love You Like I Love You.' By Daniel Bedingfield. They are not really in order and not all the lyrics are used. They are just put in where I think they fit. Please just read it and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Piper, Leo or Dan. **

The sun was setting in the sky and the silver clouds were forming a silver band across the sky. The lights in the shops were shutting off and the pedestrians walking along were beginning to gain shadows as the sun sunk lower in the sky. A lonesome man was walking the street as though he hadn't a care in the world. But his eyes they told a story. A story of a heartbroken man. A story of a man who has lived a thousand lives with the girl but in this life he lives without her.

'**_Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me we've been here before  
and I will walk away from you love'_**

The man continued his walk down the now dark street. He pulled his jacket up to his neck, the November chill taking its effect on him. He put his hands in his pockets and then took a swift left down a small slope and in a back entrance to an edifice. The door shut with a metallic bang and trembled slightly. He slipped into the large room. It seemed to be a night club of sorts. There was a stage and a bar in the center of the room. There were tables scattered around the room, the chairs still on top of them from the previous night. He began his normal routine of taking them all down and then wiping them swiftly with a damp cloth. Then he began to set out the glasses, swizzle sticks, beer mats and napkins with the imprinted sign **'_P3_'**.It was then that his eyes lit up. The door suddenly opened and he knew instantly who it was. But then his eyes became dull again as he heard the sound of a man's voice. Inside he felt the beat of his heart pound on his rib cage and his hands began to clam up.

'Hey Leo.' The woman said as she set her purse on the counter. She had such beautiful brown eyes and dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. 'You're here early,' she said and smiled. He looked up into her eyes and smiled slightly.

'Well you know me Piper. Ever the working guy.' He said and then returned to his wiping down the counter.

That was all was said between the two and the woman walked to her office with the man she had entered with. He watched her walk away. Her rhythmic hip movements toying with his heart and her hair swaying from side to side sending tingles through-out his torso. Then he looked to the man at her side and his fists clinched. He had never been a jealous man but when it came to this woman jealousy was one of his flaws. He heard her laughter reverberating from inside her office and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Her laughed sounded like song to him. A song he could listen to all day without it ever tiring. Suddenly the office door opened and the couple stood outside the door. She reached up and set a hand on the man's chest and she set her lips on his. As he watched the couple kiss he felt his heart shred into pieces.

'**_Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away  
Tell me your heart is a liar  
Tell me your not what I know you are  
All that a man could desire'_**

The couple parted and the man left without another word. The woman then looked to him and the two shared a smile. One that said a thousand words, words only they could hear. Then she turned on her heels and re-entered her office shutting the door after her. He held his hand to his heart, treasuring the few moments he had shared with her on his own. Why could she not see that he was the one for her? Why could she not see that he treasured her with all his heart?

'_**And he doesn't know, darlin, what he's got,  
But I will treasure you  
If you give me a chance I will make you smile  
I will give you a love that is true'**_

It was no use asking himself these questions. He already knew the answer to them. He knew she wanted a normal life, a normal relationship which he couldn't give her. And it was this that hurt most. It hurt to know that he would never be with her, never have children with her, never grow old with her. He would never be the one to receive her smiles or her kisses.

'_**So why, can you not see,  
The place in your heart that was made for me  
Why must you hide yourself away?  
And why must you fight the way that I'm holding your hand tonight  
Take a chance and give your heart to me'**_

Finally he set the cloth down and he took a seat behind the bar. Deep in his heart he knew she loved him. She had told him she had a few months ago but it seems she had forgotten about her declaration of love to him. The man she was with could never lover her like she loved him. No one could.

'_**But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you'**_

He stood up and took one last look to the door and whispered 'He don't love you like I love you.'

**Ok that's it. I know, kinda pointless right? Was rubbish wasn't it? Well please review and let me know. The next chapter to 'A Stranger's Love' should be up at the weekend. I am just finishing it off and the next chapter to 'With A Little Help From Fate' will be up next week sometime. Molly xXx**


End file.
